


Unforgettable

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, based on the song unforgettable by thomas rhett, honestly i have no idea why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: “You look gorgeous, not a speck is out of place.” Kara took both of Lena’s hands into one of her own. Kara’s other hand shakly reached out and cupped the brunette’s face and pulled it closer. “Not to be too bold or anything, but I think I am going to kiss you right now.”“Not to be too presumptuous, but I think I would like that very much.”





	Unforgettable

The gala was going well, tons of money had been raised and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Lena was abusing the open bar a bit more than usual and no one really seemed to notice when she vanished outside. Even as the slightly chilled air hit her skin, she still felt like she was on fire. Lena watched as reporters lined up once again outside, waiting to get pictures and quotes from her guests, one reporter in particular caught her attention though. 

 

The woman was a young blonde with glasses to big for her face and a smile that outshone every celebrity Lena knew. The CEO snuck around the gathering crowd of cameras and tapped the blonde on her shoulder. The reporter jumped at the unexpected contact, but relaxed when she saw who the mystery tapper was.  

 

“You’re Lena Luthor, right? I have heard so much about you! Would you mind sitting down for an interview? Sorry that a little forward, with us just meeting-wait are we actually meeting or are you trying to get to someone else? Am I in your way?” Lena laughed as the other woman started rambling and fidgeting with her glasses. 

 

“Yes, I am Lena Luthor and as long as you are the one conducting the interview, I wouldn’t mind. Now, you know probably everything about me, but I don’t know much about you. Why don’t we go inside, have a couple drinks and just talk?” The reporter was star-struck and nodded blankly. Lena grabbed the blonde’s hand and lead her to the side door. Once inside, the blonde couldn’t help but be amazed at the richest and most influential people in the United States all in one room. 

 

“So, what’s your name and your drink of choice for the night?” Lena leaned on the bar top with one arm, the other placed on her hip. 

 

“Oh uh, my name is Kara, Kara Danvers. I don’t really drink but I will just take whatever you think sounds good.” Kara looked everywhere but the woman in front of her. 

 

“Well, nice to meet you Kara Danvers,” Lena turned to the bartender and ordered one of those stupid mango-ritas all the housewives were raving about, “Did you know, you are the prettiest girl in this building?” 

 

“Are you sure you are okay, you don’t seem very sober right now. Should I get someone to get you a car?” Kara was feeling a little uncomfortable by being inside instead of waiting with the rest of her people. 

 

“I am completely sober thank you very much.” Lena struggled to stand up straight, having to use the bar as support. 

 

“Yeah right. Just like I am a millionaire who was invited to this event.”  Kara rolled her eyes, but let the comment slide. 

 

Conversation came easy to the two, jokes flew easily as jabs and laughter was a constant. Lena had never felt connected to anyone besides her brother, but even then it was strained; with Kara though it felt natural and light and everything she had ever hoped for. Of course whenever something was going well for a Luthor, an arrogant prick just had to step in and destroy everything. 

 

“I haven’t seen you at one of these parties before, blondie. Are you new here? Someone’s plus one? Hopefully not, at least then it would suck for that guy. Let me buy you a drink or two alright?” A man in a too tight suit stepped in between Lena and Kara, eyeing the former like a piece of meat instead of a human being. 

 

“Excuse you!” Lena tried to pull the man away from her new companion, Kara giving her a pleading look over the man’s shoulder. “My wife and I were just trying to enjoy a simple drink, we do not want your company. Now if you would excuse us we have some business to take care of.” Lena gently took Kara’s hand in hers and lead her away. 

 

“You really went all out back there.” 

 

“Sorry if I stepped over a line, but that guy was a total creep!” Lena laughed a bit but hid it behind her hand. She led the two to a table in one of the back corners, away from everyone else. 

Lena had a steady flow of alcohol sent to the table, but Kara barely touched any of it. As the night dwindled down so did the all of the people who were just there to say they were, that is when the real party started. At some point someone had bribed the DJ to play an updated playlist, instead of the slow classics that were always associated with galas. 

 

Kara sang loudly and beautiful along with Coldplay and had conned Lena into doing the running man with a song that in no way fit with the dance. Both were collapsed in their chairs laughing when Kara stopped all of the sudden. Her eyes trained on Lena’s still smiling face.

 

“Do I have something on my face? Oh god don’t tell me it’s been there the entire night!”  Lena covered her face with her hands, redness creeped into her cheeks. 

 

“You look gorgeous, not a speck is out of place.” Kara took both of Lena’s hands into one of her own. Kara’s other hand shakily reached out and cupped the brunette’s face and pulled it closer. “Not to be too bold or anything, but I think I am going to kiss you right now.” 

 

“Not to be too presumptuous, but I think I would like that very much.” 

 

Kara leaned the rest of the distance and slid her lips against Lena’s, she swore she saw sparks fly behind her eyes and the music vanished. She had never believed in love at first sight, let alone believing that one had a soulmate, but with Lena she knew she was wrong. She knew that the kiss was more than lust or need, that it meant something to both of them, that they were somehow destined to have that kiss in the back of the room, with shitty pop music playing, and Lena tasting like expensive wine and Kara tasting like the overly sweet mango-rita she was handed. 

 

“Lena, I think I love you and I think I could see us together for a long time, that is if you want a small time reporter from an even smaller town, who thinks the world of you?” 

 

“I don’t think I could want anyone else after you, Kara. You are quite unforgettable.” Lena tucked her head under Kara’s chin. 

 

“Well it is a good think you will never have to forget me then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> listen i wrote this in like an hour with no one looking over it and a bottle of wine drank, so honestly i have no idea how this turned out, love you guys!


End file.
